Episode 159
Episode 159, also known as 'The SJW Hour '''is an episode of the Drunken Peasants. It was the first episode to feature Dr. Gad Saad as a guest. Highlights *The first appearance of Dr. Gad Saad. *SJWs pull more bullshit. *Vigorous sperm. *Anita Sarkeesian visits the UN. Videos Played #Anita Sarkeesian and Zoe Quinn at the UN #Why YouTube Atheism Needs Feminism #What is White/Male Privilege? - Feminist Fridays #Sam Harris Bad ''(not found) Start Of The Show The show started off with the peasants celebrating the amazing milestone of Episode 159. Then, they went on to everyone's favorite segment...shilling. They talk about their cards against humanity game, Google hangout, and Fanduel league shit no one cares about. They then brought on the guest, Gad Saad. TJ introduced the guest, and took it as an opportunity to cover up his white guilt. They discussed some semantical arguments from SJW's such as the fact that "Only white people can be racist" and talked about their favorite board games like "Victimology Poker". After that bullshit, they discussed how bullshit identity politics are by talking about their own identity politics, YAY! Gad proved to the peasants why Anita Sarkeesian is dealing with the real issues, such as women's video game representation, while others challenge bullshit like female genital mutilation. TJ then went on to #Humblebrag about how many views his videos on feminism get, and makes a point about how all feminists live in a bubble with no criticism. After Gad also #Humblebrag'd about what an academic he is, they talked about how God-like the art of comedy is. TJ became triggered by Gad's misogynist ranting on how unnecessary safe spaces are, and how entitled they make people. Gad then listed how many students are triggered to death by rap lyrics that are too edgy, and had to make an EXCel sheet on his student's gender identities to make sure that no more deaths had to occur in his classroom. TJ then admitted how many times he's raped women with his smile. Gad listed all of the gang rapes he's participated in. An accidental foreshadow occurs when Gad talks about how men will lie on ads on the internet. Gad then goes on an SJW rant about how every act of heterosexual sex is rape. Gad then explains how every nice act that you could ever do for a woman is a form of benevolent sexism. Gad is forced to reveal his deep sexual interest in melons and pine trees. TJ then doxes the shit out of Jonathan McIntosh by reading one of his tweets about how fantasy universes can't be sexist. After they talk about how all romance novels have nasal voiced janitors as their protagonists. After proving that darwinism is true because of Seinfeld's characters masturbating, they talked about the marketing behind Taylor Swift or some shit that no one cares about whatsoever. As the attention span of the entire audience drains away, Gad makes fun of the fact that someone's last name is Pound and talks about dicks, making the audience regain their focus on the video. Middle Of The Show Once they're done talking about the vigorousness of sperm competitions, they talk about Steven Pinker and have an evolution circle jerk. They then proved that Mexicans are the master race because they eat the most spices. Then, the last audience member dies of boredom, and they discuss geopolitical politics. Gad then admits that the cutting off of a girl's clitoris is completely fine and should never be criticized. Zoe Quinn then skitters on to the screen, and talks about how genocide and mean comments on the internet are one and the same. Gad then proves that genital mutilation, being stoned to death for being raped, and having acid thrown on your face is the same as calling Caitlyn Jenner Bruce. The original writer of this article then dies of shock by uttering the phrase Bruce Caitlyn. Anita then informs the UNITED FUCKING NATIONS on how many people are rude to her on the internet. This is clearly worse than genocide as well. Anita then informs the UNITED FUCKING NATIONS on how many people are rude to her on the internet. This is clearly worse than genocide as well. This then led into a new video by Steve Chives who calls for a union between atheism and Feminism. It was just more of the same autistic Feminist prattle. Unfortunately thanks to misogynistic atheists like TJ, Thunderf00t and Sargon of Akkad, it stops all atheist from treating women like perfect pure beings. They talk about the rise of Rebecca Watson and the scandal she was involved in, which involves her accusing flirtation with literal rape. This brought up a conversation about political alignment and the variety among left and ring wing ideology. They played another stupid feminist video but it was basically just a platform to spring off to better topics. They went on to discuss white knights on the internet. End Of The Show They moved into a show guest on Sam Seder's show, Majority Report. The video is basically an extreme leftist attacking Sam Harris. The good doctor discusses the left failing to be able to hold religion accountable out of fear of sounding bigoted. The peasants talk about how many people claim you need to look at the dated bullshit of religion "in the proper context." The peasants brought a question by PaulsEgo to the doctor's attention about the psychological manipulation inherent in advertising. He discusses the dirty tactics used by some advertisers but that some people treat advertising like The Patriarchy for feminists. The peasants then discuss the implied messages in many ads. They wrapped up the show and the doctor claimed any fears he had of appearing on the show were misguided. Quotes *''"Well, you'll never believe how vigorous sperm competitions are."'' - Gad discusses bukkake. *''"I don't know who this Zoe Quinn person is, but I already dislike her."'' - Gad admitting his misogyny. *''"You should have just called it 'Black People Can be Racist Too.'"'' - TJ's genius idea for a book. *''"When somebody with substance comes to debate you, you block me."'' -Saad's take on Steve Shives. Trivia *Anita Sarkeesian is STILL a cunt. *Mexicans are the master race. *People outside of America can't pronounce the letter "Z" properly. *Richard Dawkins is held in a negative light by many SJWs. *While TJ considers himself a liberal, he clarifies that the ultra-PC variety is toxic. *Saad compares Steve Shives' demeanor to a southern preacher. Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes